Ahouseoftheirown
by Nerdy girl with smut addiction
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in a cliché situation and he struggles to tell sakura about it. Where he makes an important decision that changes their lives.


First of all, I don't have a fucking clue how this site works so bear with me hehe

Second of all, I had this thing pop out of no where while I was showering and was like fuck it my first attempt at a fanfic: SASUSAKU YEA BABY

Y'all are talking about sasuke being jealous, I give y'all SAKURA being jealous in a weird (cringy?) situation that sasuke had to go through that I plotted.

Rated T for bad language

English is not my native language

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Sunday afternoon,Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Karui finally had the perfect time for them to go on an all-girls evening and reclaim their old memories from where they were a bunch of free, barely engaged, young ladies. It had been so long since they all got together like this that they couldn't keep themselves from mobbing on Sakura's apartment because DAMN that girl was a workaholic.

Ino had to literally drag her out of her job earlier in the day and she didn't have a fun time convincing her to leave early. Eventually Sakura went home to get ready while the girls just invaded her tiny kitchen chatting and eating like they were 19 again. Their children has drowned themselves with missions that they barely had enough time to sleep so nor Sarada neither all their kids were home.

" I swear to god, my kid is going to kill himself with all that stress he is putting on his shoulders after he got promoted to chunin and becoming a captain", Temari said with a wide full of pride grin plastered on her face.

" Talk to me about stress dude, Inojin just decided out of the blue that he wanted to repaint his bedroom walls for no goddamn reason and I have to remind him every 2 seconds he needs to clean his own destroyed clothes after he finishes" Ino whined while sipping on the orange juice she dug from the fridge.

" Aa, Inojin is a genius when it comes to painting though" said Hinata trying to comfort her friend.

" I knowwwwww you guys should see the walls now . Definition of beauty. Actually he was that good that Sai, the god of all the critics and assholes, actually complimented his work and gave him the hair rub"

"Holy shit! The hair rub! The prophecy is happening!! y'all need to start praying » said Tenten while faking a shocked expression on her face.

Then a wholehearted laugh bursted from all of them alerting Sakura , who was struggling on choosing what to wear in her bedroom. She strolled through half of her fucking closet !! « WHERE ARE ALL MY STUFF? » she internally kicked herself for not buying enough clothes to simply go out on dates with her girlfriends even though this night-out was completely sudden, she appreciates that they want to keep their friendship intact.

Right there, on the first floor of the apartment complex managed by an old lady named Mei and her 23 year old daughter, stood Sasuke Uchiha trying to pay the goddam rent that Sakura insisted she would pay . « Of course I'm not going to let her pay for shit. » He thought. He simply thought that it's his top priority to pay for his family's living expenses as a husband, a father, a man. Let people call him old fashioned, he didn't care.

He handed the old lady the money, neatly packaged in a tiny yellow folder. And right before he left , Mei said in a husky, life-drained voice :" can I ask a simple favor from you, handsome-boy?" He cringed at the pet name . What the hell? Does she think I'm her son or something to be calling me like that? But he accepted her "little request" anyway ,of course he couldn't deny a sweet old lady, he wasn't a jerk. Well not to that degree.

« My daughter went to take a shower just some minutes ago and the bathroom door lock stuck with her still inside and we are going to replace it anyway so I didn't bother calling someone but I' m old and can't kick the door open » she paused for a minute , « can you please open it ? You are still young and powerful. »

He considered it for a bit, but accepted anyway. I mean, what's so hard about opening a door forcefully? It wouldn't take a second from my time. But he just couldn't stop feeling that this request was a bit fishy but he shrugged it off after Mei dragged him to her supposedly stuck door. And then excused herself to go fix the young man a meal even though he insisted on not wanting to eat anything. He then inspected the lock a bit and his confusion grew even more because the lock wasn't broken at all ,the door was simply locked with a key. He knew something was off but he did hit the door once, twice with his shoulder before the bathroom came unraveling before his eyes. It was foggy and when he turned on his left the daughter was splayed on front of him the tub, naked and smiling at him saying :"hello there handsome,wanna join me while it's still hot?"

He never ran away from a place so fast in his life. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

That old bitch and her daughter definitely planned all of this situation to seduce him DAMN IT !! He thought . He knew the girl had a thing for him since she saw him. But he never thought they would step so damn low like this . He got to his apartment in the speed of sound and fiddled with the keys in the lock until it opened miraculously but he was surprised of how many shoes were at the front of it , that until he heard feminine laughs coming from his kitchen. He guessed Sakura had her friends over but he need so badly to talk to her about this .

He stepped out of his shoes, hanged his cape and got rid of his katana and the little leather bag he hung on his shoulder and went straight to the kitchen.

The girls where a little surprised to see the raven haired man walk in on them just bluntly saying without any greetings in any way shape or form :"where is she" they all replied with a little confusion mixed with amusement at his breathlessness "bedroom"

He then rushed to the bedroom, to see Sakura trying some clothes on on front of her big wall mirror. When she saw him , she gave him the biggest smile ever and said : « you're early » and right before she would mutter anything else he just bursted out : "we need to move the fuck out" she furrowed her brows in confusion and frowned as she asked him why would they do that, he explained the whole situation to her without missing the way her face contorted in absolute fury .

After hearing him out, she just stared blankly at the man for a good five minutes, before bursting in laughter. He was just confused at this point , is she gone mad now ? After laughing until her tears appeared on the corner of her eyes, she held a hand to her heart and just inhaled before muttering to him :"wooo!I'm so going to fucking murder that whore!!" and she just said that with a fake smile on her face ,that Sasuke got a tiny, tiny feeling of horror that his wife just might commit murder if he let her.

"No you can't kill her just like that" he reasoned with her.

"Are you fucking serious with me right now? She and her mother plotted against you! She tried to seduce you! Amd she knew you were a married man with a fucking kid, and yet here you are defending her ?" then she looked at him and smirked:" that or you liked what you saw back there."

Oh no.

She didn't.

"What the actual hell are you talking about Sakura?!" He practically yelled at her ,knowing that their guests probably heard him.

"You know what I'm talking about, she is a young beautiful girl with a very nice body, any man would lust after her. I mean you are a man after all" at this point she saw his eyes get really darker than it should be, which made her shiver knowing that she pressed a sensitive button accidentally.

He just couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she really questioning his loyalty even after all this time being married?

Without hesitation he suddenly held her by the waist and hoisted her on the wall pining her arms above her head. Glaring daggers into her skin as she tried to regulate her breathing while she looked at his fuming figure.

So hot.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully because Im not saying this again." He spoke so slowly and dangerously low she thought she'd melt right there and then,"I don't know what's going on in your mind right now, or what is making you think about me barely acknowledging any other female beside you, my wife. You, besides my mother and our daughter, where the only women to ever have a deep special place in my heart. And you are my wife, mine. And I would never , ever ever lay my eyes on any other woman besides you. Because I l-«

He had been caught off guard when she laid her lips upon his. It had been gentle, quick and very meaningful that it constricted his heart from the raw emotions he held for her .

She gently laid her forehead on his and just murmured :'' I know, silly '' then they just held each other for a good while, enjoying the comfort of their embrace until Sakura broke the silence bluntly.

''I'm still murdering that bitch though''

Sasuke gave her one of his very rare chuckles and proceeded to claim her loud mouth once again. He didn't know why he kissed her, probably because of the bubbling happiness in his chest, or because he just wanted to shut her up and make sense out of her.

''You are not killing anybody ''

She then looked at him while she slipped her arms from his grasp and wound them around his neck while fidgeting with the little dark strands that stood at his nape.

"Oh, honey. Watch me. »

« I'm serious » he faked a serious expression and argued at her, « actually I have been thinking of us moving to the old Uchiha manor and this is just an opportunity

Her eyes went moon-wide at that suggestion. She knew about what happened to his family in that place that he is supposed to call home. And she couldn't help feeling a little sad and pitiful for the boy he once was back then. But it's all the past now. Now he had his own reasons to come home to.

« Are you okay with that though » she asked , arching her brow at him.

« If I don't fill that old, creepy place with life soon. It will become just ruins , a reminder of bad memories and hunting nightmares . I want to change that. » he firmly said, not breaking eye contact.

She had never been so happy in her life.

She just squealed like a 6 year old getting free candy and hugged the life out of him while he just smiled at her actions, childish and absolutely adorable at the same time.

They were having a little moment until a low knock on the door sounded throughout the room followed by the yelling of non but of that annoying blonde pig she had as a best friend « i swear to fucking god if you two won't stop acting like newlyweds and get your ass out of there already ,I'm burning this apartment down »

She just couldn't stop from laughing at her silly friend.

Later that day she had a blast along with her friends, not stopping of thinking about Sasuke's words.

They were finally going to have a home of their own.


End file.
